¿Expulsada?
by Karin fD Hyde
Summary: Hola, hoy voy a contarles un pequeño episodio de mi vida. ¿Quieren escucharme? Hace unos días mi vida dio un giro radical, extrañamente radical, hace unos días fue expulsada de mi internado ¡Expulsada! El motivo, ah el motivo habían habían encontrado a un chico en mi cuarto. ¡Y ni siquiera era mi novio!


¿Expulsada?

Hola, aquí Karin con un nuevo fic, bueno quizás algunas ya lo vieron en la página SasuSaku de Facebook que administro. En fin solo consta de 2 partes esta es la primera, espero escuchar sus opiniones.

Hola, mi nombre es Sakura, y hoy voy a contarles un pequeño episodio de mi vida. ¿Quieren escucharme?

Hace unos días mi vida dio un giro radical, extrañamente radical, toda mi vida, y no es que sea yo muy grande apenas tengo 15 años, he estado en un colegio para señoritas Ja', bueno como decía, hace unos días fue expulsada de mi internado ¡Expulsada! El motivo, ah el motivo habían encontrado a un chico en mi cuarto.

¿Quieren saber la historia?

Bueno, no es lo que ustedes están pensando, así que lo aclararemos de una vez, el chico en mi cuarto no es mi novio, pero ya irán entendiendo.

En este internado del que les hablo, cada fin de semana tenemos un pequeño paseo por la ciudad, para mi sería más agradable si estuviera en mi país natal, yo soy Japonesa, pero estudio en París, Mi novio Sasuke Uchiha y mi familia viven allá, por lo tanto solo los veo en vacaciones ya que no puedo viajar cada fin de semana.

Este fin de semana saldría con Hinata, la chica más tímida de mi salón, ella es mi amiga, somos muy unidas ya que ambas somos del mismo país.

Mientras esperaba a Hinata en la entrada del colegio, enviaba mensajes a Sasuke.

"Amor, te extraño" Le envié

"Sakura, llevas solo dos semanas en la escuela" "también te extraño" respondió Sasuke en dos mensajes distintos, sonreí, amo a mi novio, loco, poco cariñoso, pero mío.

Hinata salió poco después así que nos dirigimos al centro comercial más grande de parís, una chica debe darse sus lujos.

Ambas íbamos riendo y platicando de mil y un cosas distintas la mayor parte de la conversación era yo hablando de lo mucho que extrañaba a Sasuke, Hinata me escuchaba sin criticarme, eso me agradaba mucho.

Después de comprar ropa fuimos por un helado, mientras lo pedíamos un raro mensaje llego a mi celular.

"¿Realmente me extrañas mucho?" Sonreí al leerlo e inmediatamente le respondí.

"Mucho, demasiado, Quisiera estar a tu lado"

No recibí otra cosa, Sasuke a veces es muy raro, así que olvide el tema, Sasuke tiene 17 años, dos más que yo, pero nunca han sido un problema en nuestra relación. Mi padre se lleva muy bien con Sasuke, ya que él es serio y amable además de inteligente.

Ese día termino de forma muy normal, quien iba a saber que al siguiente día mi vida estaría diferente.

Ya eran las 8 de la noche, Hinata y yo habíamos salido hoy también, pero regresamos a las 5 de la tarde, el toque de queda es a las nueve, me recosté en la cama, cerrando los ojos un momento, la ronda de las prefectos empezaba en una hora, ellas cuidaban que todas las chicas estuviéramos solas y en nuestras camas, si no estábamos o había un chico, seriamos expulsadas, el timbre que indicaba el inicio de sus rutinas sonó.

Un poco después mi puerta se abrió, pensando que era la prefecto gire la vista encontrándome con un chico parado en la entrada de mi cuarto, peli-rojo y de ojos muy lindos se acerco a mi cama antes de que pudiera gritar.

Se escuchaban pasos cerca, estaba a punto de gritar cuando el chico puso su mano en mi boca.

¿Qué rayos está pasando?

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió otra vez.

- Señorita Haruno - Grito la prefecto mientras el chico quitaba la mano de mi boca y yo entraba en Shock.

No pude hablar, así que en un movimiento tire al chico que estaba sobre mí, me levante de la cama y me pare frente a frente con Anko.

- Anko-sensei - Murmure viendo a la más estricta de las prefectos frente a mí.

- Señorita Haruno comience a empacar sus cosas - Dirigió su mirada al chico en el suelo, se acerco y tomándolo de la oreja lo saco de mi cuarto.

Aun estaba perdida, anonadada, acababa de ser expulsada, escuche los "murmullos" y como las puertas de todas se abrían para ver a mi "invitado" ser arrastrado por Anko.

Cuando la profesora regreso para llevarme a la dirección e informar a mi padre de mi expulsión yo seguía estática.

- Señorita Haruno Vamos - Yo la seguí, las miradas de todas mis compañeras me acompañaron casi todo el camino - Que miran, a su habitación - Indico Anko-san

Seguimos caminando en completo silencio, mi voz aun no regresaba, no podía defenderme, pero pensándolo bien ¿Me creería? La respuesta era NO.

No me creerían, ahora el problema era la reacción de mi padre.

Al entrar en la dirección, que a estas horas está vacía, Anko busca mi carpeta de datos, y una orden de expulsión.

- Llénala - Me da la hoja, mientras busca mi registro escolar, para marcarle a mi padre.

Yo rellenaba el formulario mientras Anko tomaba el teléfono.

- Con el señor Haruno por favor - Después de unos segundos ella sigue - Entiendo que en Japón sea de madrugada, pero es un asunto urgente sobre su hija, la señorita Sakura - Ella espera un poco y después murmura un - Sí yo espero -

Estoy asustada mi padre tiene muy mal despertar, y le darán esta noticia, oh mi vida estará terminada.

Es un suplicio esperar, escucho el pie de Anko marcar un ritmo en el suelo.

- Si señor Haruno, habla Anko Mitarashi, prefecto del internado para señoritas al que su hija asistía... Sí señor, asistía ha sido expulsada, hace 15 minutos la encontré en su habitación con un chico... No señor no tenían relaciones sexuales... Sí señor, debe enviar su código para que ella aborde un avión para su retorno a Japón... De acuerdo señor... No, no es necesario que venga... Hasta luego -

Termino el formulario y lo entrego.

- Tu padre no pidió hablar contigo, prepara tus maletas, mañana te irás, puedes retirarte -

Salgo de la dirección, no logro asimilar que mañana estaré de regreso en Japón, una parte de mi esta triste, estoy abandonando mi escuela, mis amigas, otra está feliz regreso a mi ciudad natal, la tristeza le gana a la felicidad, cuando cierro la puerta del que ya no será mi cuarto me suelto a llorar.

Sin darme cuenta la última noche en mi habitación se ha pasado, cuando despierto es porque Hinata está a mi lado.

- Apenas me entere que te expulsaron, ¿Que paso? - Me pregunta preocupada.

- ... - Por unos segundos después de despertar no entiendo nada, hasta que recuerdo - Había un chico en mi cuarto -

- ¿Entonces es cierto? - Ella está sorprendida

- Si, pero yo no lo metí, cuando empezaron las rondas el entro a mi cuarto -

- ¿Se lo dijiste a Anko-sensei? -

- Vamos Hinata no me va a creer -

En cuanto escuche el sonido de la puerta gire la vista, Anko-sensei está entrando en el cuarto.

- Señorita Hyuga retírese - Dice la profesora, Hinata sale corriendo - Señorita Haruno, en una hora saldrá del colegio hacia el aeropuerto, prepare sus maletas –

En cuanto la profesora salió empecé a preparar mis cosas, bajando la ropa, empaquetando todo.

Tome mi celular esperando encontrar algún mensaje o llamada de mi padre, reclamándome o algo, no había nada, absolutamente nada, ni siquiera de Sasuke, seguí empacando seguro iría mi padre a recogerme.

Después de una hora con 4 maletas listas llego Anko para escoltarme a la salida, donde supuestamente me estaba esperando un taxi.

Ella me ayudo con dos maletas, mientas yo cargaba las otras dos.

El taxista subió mis cosas, mientras Anko me entregaba mi boleto de avión y los datos de mi vuelo, después me subí en la parte trasera esperando llegar al aeropuerto.

El trayecto no fue largo, aun me quedaban 6 horas de vuelo, la verdad no quería hablar con nadie, así que en el aeropuerto compre un libro.

Nos llamaron a abordar lo cual hice, busque mi asiento, sinceramente creo que parecía un zombi avanzaba y hacia lo que tenía que hacer sin detenerme, abroche mi cinturón y me prepare para lo que seguía.

Comencé a leer 6 horas de vuelo serían demasiado largas, con un par de audífonos cubrí mis oídos y me interne en la lectura, era más fácil que pensar cómo serían las cosas cuando mi padre me recibiera.

En cuanto anunciaron que el avión había aterrizado mis nervios estallaron, esto sería difícil.

Espere a que todos bajaran, antes de tomar mi bolsa de mano, guarde el libro lo más lentamente que pude, atrasando mi salida, en cuanto perdí motivos para tardarme más, quite mi cinturón y me levante caminando a las puertas del avión.

Baje las escaleras, la azafata me deseo un feliz día y cerró la puerta tras de mí, la última en bajar, busque con la mirada a mi padre, pero él no estaba aquí, en cambio encontré a un chico con una sonrisa ladina, en cuanto reaccione corrí hacia él para abrazarlo.


End file.
